Violet Parr
Violet Parr is the introverted daughter of Bob and Helen. She is a major character in Disney/Pixar's 2004 animated film, The Incredibles ''and its 2018 sequel. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two younger brothers, Dash and Jack-Jack Parr. Personality Violet's character development constitutes a major side-story in the movie, despite the fact that Violet's role only grew during the second half of the film (some speculate that this is due to the extreme complexity involved in animating her long, flowing hair). At first, Violet is shy and timid, and, stuck at the cross-roads between girl and woman, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. However, after she becomes older and more outgoing, she is proud of who she is. Violet loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much. She is concerned for the well being of her family, so she always tries very hard to help them. In her personal life, Violet enjoys listening to music and reading fashion magazines. Physical Appearance Violet has black hair and is 4'6 in height and weighs 90 pounds. Violet has blue-ish black hair, dark violet-blue eyes, she describes herself as having a gangly physique. At the beginning of the movie, her appearance gives off a moody vibe. She has an overgrown dark blue sweater, dark blue pants, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. However, after apologizing to her mother on the island, she wears the mask, showing her entire face. At the end of the film, she now wears brighter clothing, including a pink ribbon, a pink polo shirt, tan khakis and white shoes. Appearances The Incredibles When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. At home, things are tense, especially between her and her younger brother Dash. Because of Bob being in his "not-allowed-to-Super" rut for the past few years, the family has moved around quite a few times. Also, Violet's mother Helen has told the kids to never use their powers (unless they are in danger) because the world isn't ready to accept them yet. Because of these factors (along with Violet being at puberty age), she has become rather shy and has few friends. And with Dash dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Violet also has somewhat of a temper on her. When Bob goes away on a "business trip", things start to greatly improve at the Parr household, with Bob being a better father to his kids (shown by hanging out with Dash, taking care of Jack-Jack, and kissing Violet on the nose). After two months of the new Bob, Violet and Dash discover Helen getting ready to go out for the night while packing what appear to be Super suits. After the two of them discover the extraordinary properties of the supersuits designed for them by Edna Mode (in Violet's case, her suit can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, without disrupting her force fields; the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure AMKA), they stow away on their mother's jet (after calling on her friend Kari McKeen to watch Jack-Jack for the night) when she leaves to find their father, who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back. Shortly after they are discovered by Helen, the plane is attacked by Syndrome's missiles, and Helen calls upon Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is reluctant to try to generate such a large force field, and is still too uncertain to successfully carry out the order. Helen is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles destroy the plane. When Violet later apologizes to her mother for failing to live up to expectations, Helen reassures her by saying that she has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence bolstered, Violet practices her power on the fire in the camp, but she and Dash are nearly burnt to a crisp when Syndrome launches a rocket carrying a highly capable battle robot—the Omnidroid v.10—to the City of Metroville; the cave that the two were in is also the exhaust tube for the rocket. After some time, Syndrome's henchmen discover the children after their curiosity triggers an alarm—subsequently pursuing them across his island base. She attacks one of the men with a large stick, while invisible. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the aforementioned grunt uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Dash stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from yet another henchman. After dispatching security, she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game): Violet generates a force-field and Dash runs along its inner surface, propelling the sphere at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After Violet and Dash are reunited with their parents, both of whom are briefly flattened by the IncrediBall, another wave of henchmen find and attack them. Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of automatic weapons fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome captures the entire family. Once imprisoned, it is Violet who manages to free everyone by creating a force field that severs her magnetic bonds. She manages to roll towards a nearby computer terminal where she easily deactivates everyone's restraints. The family eventually races back to the town. When her parents sharing some moments together, Violet realizes that the Omnidroid's claw is pointing at their van and crushes it, but Violet and Dash managed to run at the time. When they're running, the robot's claw nearly hits them, separating Violet and Dash from their parents. The Omnidroid attacks again, but this time Violet defends herself and Dash with her shield. The Omniroid goes mad and punches Violet's shield several times until it drops its body entirely to Violet's shield, crushing it and hits Violet straight on her head, knocking her unconscious. She managed to recuperates very quickly although she has been hit by the thing's gigantic metallic body. After Helen trip-wires the robot, Violet acquires the remote used by Syndrome to control it. After a drawn-out fight, the family waits as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Helen's order to hide and remains by her side when Bob finally pierces the Omnidroid's shell. Finally, after stopping Syndrome from abducting Jack-Jack, (where Violet also saves her family by creating a force field to deflect the falling plane wreckage), the evildoer is apparently dispatched by his own cape, which is caught in a turbine jet engine. Three months later, Violet is seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants, along with a pink headband to keep her hair out of her face. With her recent change in personality, Violet has made more friends and is courageous enough to talk to Tony (he approaches her and attempts to ask her out, but HE is now the shy one rather than Violet), and they plan to go to the movies on Friday; Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn if he will buy the tickets. Violet is then shown to be ready to battle a new villain, the Underminer, when he arrives to threaten the town. 'The Incredibles Comic Book' In the comic series (which many fans do not consider canon), Violet has seemily reverted back to her shy nature, as she is seen wearing dark clothes and having her hair in her face. This could possibly be because fans of the movie perferred her shy nature, with the thought of Violet Parr and Violet Incredible (sometimes named "Invisagirl" and "Miss Disappear" in online chats) being two completely different people. Violet: the shy quiet girl who just wants to get through life, and Invisagirl: the confident super teen who so many girls want to be, and so many guys want to date. When new neighbors move in at the start of the first book, Violet meets and becomes close with the older child of the family, a boy named Xander (Tony, her crush from the movie, is not mentioned at all in the comic series). Dash and Xander's brother Bart later watch the two of them kiss through binoculars. However, when his mother is revealed to have been one of Helen's old rogues, a chemist named Organa, a great battle ensues in the Parr home that is resolved when Dash uses a De-Evolution bomb of the supervillain Futur10n and turns Organa into a monkey. Unable to let his wife go to jail, Jim Carson agrees to move his familyto the outskirts of town (in the mountains) and Violet and Xander have to keep in touch through online communication. Violet becomes a target of the villain Mezmerella and is used as a hypnotized pawn in her scheme to destroy Metroville with a psychic shockwave. When the plan fails via Dash's actions, the villain pushes Violet off the skyscraper and Dash is trapped in an illusionary world before eventually escaping to save Violet and defeat Mezmerella. In a later story, Helen has gone out of town on a secret mission, telling Bob and the kids she's going to see her parents. Bob decides to use this time to put Dash through some advanced training that they both know Helen would never allow. To keep this thoroughly secret, he has Violet get a small job filing at Doc Sunbright's lab (however, this is revealed to be just busy work to keep her distracted while Bob and Lucius train Dash, so that Violet does not tell Helen). However, Violet (believing it to be real) does not want to work, and says she has a life she wants to live. Bob (more-than-likely right on the spot) tells her she needs to "prove" that she is responsible, and (unitentionally) acts very cold to her and leaves, leaving Violet depressed (and definately NOT fixing the already thin-line relationship they already have due to his years of ignoring the family). But Violet gets her revenge by stealing from Doc's lab, taunting Bob about the fact that the thief (her) is right in front of him without him realizing it. Violet uses one of the devices she stole, a teleporter, to contact Xander again. He swipes his mother's old gear to try and become a tech hero. While out on a patrol/date, the two encounter a revived Tronosaurus Rex, but the two are in over their heads and eventually Bob and Dash have to defeat the robotic titan, though Bob doesn't see that Xander was involved in the fight, and Dash, after seeing Violet almost cry, agrees to keep his sister's secret. In the (currently) last story arch, Violet is first seen at the mall with Helen (she was possibly able to convince her mom to let her quit her "job") looking at dresses. Helen, knowing Violet's gloomy, tomboyish nature, knows that she wants the dress because she is crushing on a boy, and she reveals she knows it is Xander (Violet had accidentally doodled Xander's name with some hearts on the back of a page of homework she asked Helen to look over). Helen promises to wait until the time is right to tell Bob, and lets Violet buy the dress. When the Unforgivables ultimate plan finally goes into motion, Violet and Helen are captured by a group of plant vines and taken into the Underminer's giant robot, a modified Omnidroid-based mechanoid designed to look like it belonged to the Incredibles themselves and in conjunction with Mezmerella's hypnotic broadcast, turn Metroville against the Supers. Though the robot is destroyed by the supers, the plan has already worked and the heroes are forced out of town. However, in the very last panal of the last comic, Xander is seen spying on the Unforgivables, the look on his face hinting at a plan. While having a few side stories, none of the five story archs revolve around Violet specifically. Because of this, if Boom ever concludes the series, it is possible they might make Violet the main hero of the conclusion, the final battle with the Unforgivables being conflicted by her relationship with her parents, her brother, and her boyfriend. Powers '''Invisibility:' Violent can instantly render herself partially or entirely invisible. Fore-Fields: Violet can generate powerful and sturdy force fields of purple energy that she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. Weakness Blunt Force: While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, she can be slammed against the side and injured. In the film, the final Omnidroid hits her in the head, knocking her unconscious and dissipating her force field, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks. Energy Draining: Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). Clothes: Violet can't turn her clothes invisible like herself, so she's forced to wear a supersuit that will turn invisible when she does. Trivia *It is possible that Violet's powers were based on Marvel Comics' The Invisible Woman, a member of the Fantastic Four who could create forcefields and turn invisible. *Violet's name, personality, and powers all go together very well: **"Shrinking Violet": a person who does not wish to be noticed. **She is very shy, and, even at home, stays in the background and does not speak too much. **Her powers allow her to disappear (invisibility) and protect herself (force fields). *It is most likely that Brad Bird did this on purpose, as he did with Dash (super speed, hyperactive) *So far in the whole series, Violet has had two love interests: Tony Rydinger and Xander Carson, both popular boys who are also somewhat shy. This would make them both a perfect match for Violet, as they are good guys, and also share her shy personality. *Violet is definitely one of PIXAR's most popular female characters, as many online chats and stories revolve around her. *Many fans have said that they want her to be the protagonist of the sequel. Gallery clipincredi12.gif|Clip art of Violet Violetforcefields.jpg|Violet's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Violet Parr.jpg|Violet in super suit Violet2.jpg|Violet in the Pixar Play Parade Violet Close Up.jpg Disney_INFINITY_-_Violet.png|Violet in Disney INFINITY November3rd.png Violet ( casual).jpg Violet in action.jpg violet and dash.jpg|Violet and Dash violet1.jpg violet3.jpg violet4.jpg violet5.jpg|Violet with her family violet6.jpg Disney infinity 19.jpeg Disney infinity 22.jpeg Disney infinity 24.jpeg Disney infinity 25.jpeg 1049.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9449.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9004.jpg Violet advises.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Siblings Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Daughters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Living characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Digimon Crossover Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Summons Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Protagonists